Тема:Luydmila777/@comment-44597221-20191205164401
thumbESSAY on the plot of the script “WITHOUT TIME” to the first chapter “WAY”. A town in a Slavic country, an ordinary family, with its own internal problems, in which Mila lives. Mila is in constant psychological stress because of the father who is an alcoholic. The heroine faced the cruelty of the stepfather, and the mother's crazy love to her husband. After another stepfather’s booze - up and quarrel with her mother Mila leaves the house. Fate gives her a chance to meet a simple woman who takes Mila to her. Mila accepts the help of a woman and stay with her. At night, incredible events occur with Mila. Her real world is divided into two parts, in a parallel world she meets a guy who helps a girl not to lose faith in the best and love. Contact in the real world allows you not to see, but only to feel each other. He protects her, gives her strength in times of danger, experiences and disappointment. He becomes for her the angel whom she loves with all her heart. During this time new events take place in another country in South Korea, the city of Seoul. There is a fight in the senior schools between two classmates who are relatives. After years of strong friendship the guys quarrel. Takhen and Jongkook, two cousins, who are brought up in the same family, they have a deep affection for each other from their earliest childhood. The death of Jongkook's mother and the death of Takhen’s father in the car accident united them. Many peers envy their friendship. The boys go to the same school and the same class. However, the relationship between relatives was different. The daughte-in-law, Takhen’s mother after her husband's death gives the savings to the younger brother of the deceased, she hopes that he will take care of her and his nephew. As a result, the brother of the deceased, Jongkook’s father doesn’t want to part with the inheritance and thinks about insidious plans against his own nephew and his mother. Jongkook's father has a cruel, cold-blooded character. Greed, power, envy makes him mad. One morning, Takhen's mother Eugene, comes to her brother-in-law, asking for the inheritance because Takhen ends high school and needs money for his education. All actions take place in the Jongkook's house. At this time Jongkook is swimming in the pool and see the talk between Takhen’s mother and his father behavior. He can not hear the conversation. But he is impressed by the picture he sees, the kiss between the daughter-in-law and his father. Jealousy makes Jongkook mad. Jongkook sinks at this time under the water and does not notice what occurs with Takhen’s mother. When he emerges, the guards are withdrawing Takhen’s mother from the yard and he does not betray it. Then in the morning at school he pours out his jealousy to Takhen and offends his mother indecently. Takhen found out his mother in the yard, lying on a bench without consciousness, he calls an ambulance. He and his mother are in hospital, she needs an operation. Takhen falls asleep and finds himself in the room in another city which he does not know, where Mila is sleeping. So, Takhen begins to live between two worlds. His first love comes in a parallel world. It becomes his secret, pain and joy, the line between life and death. Mila rescues Takhen’s life. She also sacrifices her love for the sake of Takhen’s life in his real life. After this incident Jongkook has very difficult relationship with his father. Later, the feeling of guilty and self-doubt prevent him from making the right decisions.Takhen is lonly, he asks only one question why it all has happened to,him, the loss of his father, his mother is on the verge of life, the real spiritual pain makes him cold, revenge becomes the main part of his life, and only after the transfer, and communication with Mila his soul is filling with warmth , hope, love. Close relatives and friends try to help brothers. Namdjun, Hosok, Jimin, Jin, Yungy. Although each of them has their own destiny they understood that life unites them, each of them loves music, talented in their own way, as the result they decided to * create a musical group and take part in the contest, but before they realize their dreams they have to go through difficulties. After that, they become like one family. For example, Namdjun, with his wisdom and mind, helps Takhen to understand himself and make the right choice. Also, Namdjun takes the role of a conductor in the lives of these six children during the whole period. Namdjun’s words from the book: " A man always hopes for tomorrow." And often we tell ourselves that the best will be tomorrow. Thus we live till the death, hoping for the best tomorrow. Tomorrow is the best today, and today is the yesterday's past. It is worth thinking! You shouldn’t put your life off until tomorrow. And maybe it's worth to make efforts and start living Today don’t look in tomorrow, don’t look in the past, and in the future. But try to do everything you can now! " Yungy and Jin rescued Jongkook under the wheels of the car on the roadway. Jin is the son of the owner of a small restaurant, where friends often like to gather together. Jin takes care of Jongkook, doesn’t blame him, he supports a friend at a difficult time for him. Yungy is the son of a well-known lawyer. Yungy has difficult relationship with his father. His father wants to see his son as a lawyer that’s why he considers his son to be a shame to the family. Yungy’s mother left them and the father blames his son in it. Once, in a quarrel with his son, he lost his control and suppresses Yungy’s personality insulting and humiliating him, he declares his son a disgrace. Yungy breaks down in hysterics, expresses his inner feelings to his father. Then the father realized that his son has grown. Yungy's father, Jin Ho, tries to get his son back and when Takhen appears in Yungy's house, Jin Ho makes a promise to his son to help a friend in his strange situation.A big trial fell to Yungy’s father lot. Yungy got into a car accident, he has multiple fractures and lost the opportunity to study music. Jin Ho suffers from it very much. He has already understood that music and his son is the same. Ji Ho does everything that is possible to return his son his love - music, and make him happy. Jimin and Hosok try to support both .sides and return the friendship between Jongkook and Takhen. Their friendly terms with Jongkook and Takhen helps children to go through the path of loneliness, frustration, distrust, fear. During the unsuccessful transfer, friends return Tahen to life. Chimin helps his friend escape from danger, Jongkook's father. Ho Sok reveals to Takhen the secrets of the transfer, and how it can be dangerous for his real life. He proves friends that Takhen is healthy.Chongghuk’s father, HyonU, uses his son's half-son to realize his treacherous plans, makes him a slave of his interests and intentions.Tahken proves his love for his brother through his own sacrifice, love, courage, strong will. Jongkook breaks down psychologically, he understood that his father is a person, who brings a lot of pain. He suspects his father in an attempt to kill Tahken’s mother. Jongkook will try to commit a suicide while standing at the edge of the bridge. At this moment, he decides to call Namdjun, his voice played a very important role in the Jongkook's decision. Although later he becomes a hostage to his father, Jongkook find out about his stepbrother. The brother sacrifices his life for the sake of Jongkook and Takhen he saved them from the bullet when Jongkook's father shot in him. * 1 часть * SECOND PART OF THE BOOK "WITHOUT TIME" to the second chapter "CHOICE". In this part Jimin, as the principal character, is represented by a man with a deep mental trauma. He goes into deep solitude. The guys of the group are trying to help their best friend deal with their internal problems. Without looking at the fact that they achieve material stability, the pressure of society has a strong influence on the relationships of all seven. During the filming of a new music video, a fan dies in Jimin’s arms. This situation makes him worry. He is depressed for a year, blaming himself. In addition, he carefully hides from the company, friends, relatives, that he is in danger for his own life. The situation around the lead character pushes him to a standstill, and with this background, he learns about himself, the unexpected news of his origin. He is an angel and a man at the same time. In course of time, begins to live in two worlds, the earthly and parallel. On earth, as a man, he drowns his suffering with alcohol, in a parallel world, he tries to get rid of his wings. Knowing who he is and what was in his power to prevent death, he does not have time to save the girl. Thus, one of the reporters reveals his secret. He makes secret shots when Jimin gets rid of his wings. Later these photos become a hostage of blackmail for Jimin. Greed, thirst for fame and money lead the reporter to one of the large, wealthy commercial corporations, where he begins to serve a mysterious person. A mysterious person who is the owner of a corporation, learns from a reporter about the existence of an angel man, begins his persecution, including blackmail and attempted murder. At this time, the fault causes Jimin to get rid of the wings, but after passing the day the wings returned again. In one of these transfers, Tekhen comes to his aid in the parallel world. Tekhen having experience of transferring with Mila, does not immediately understand where he is and why. While in one of the parallels, he did not meet Jimin. Jimin is in a new image in front of Tekhen. He accepts a friend,as he is. Tekhen finds out about the danger that hangs over Jimin’s head. At the same time, he suffers from the fact that he cannot betray a friend by promising him to keep a secret until the time, and at the same time his conscience makes him suffer that he has secrets from people close to him. Passing the way of parallel worlds with guys, Tekhen begins to understand and realize the depth of human essence, finds understanding of itself. In this difficult situation, Jimin pulls away, hiding from all his internal living and anxiety, he tries to overcome himself. In his parallel world, Jimin, during the transfers, searches for a lost soul in order to transfer it to the world of light. But on this way a lot of unknown, secretly awaits Jimin and his friend. They meet the creatures of the other world, they also meet all their friends in another mysterious world filled with riddles to realize themselves as individuals. Namdjun, is in one of the parallel worlds a conductor of knowledge of own thoughts, time and forms. He deeply opens the world of knowledge of human belonging on Earth. Jongkook relieves guilt and offense. Jin reveals the essence of understanding of forgiveness. Hosok opens the world of fulfillment of desires and how to pave the way in real earthly life. Yungy for external beauty reveals the depth of chaos and powerlessness in which he gives knowledge of how to find himself and not lose his belonging to the human soul. Each of them is on the verge between life and death during the transfer. Passing not a simple way and returning from the parallels in the real world Jimin saves his friends from the attempt on their lives. And finelly he saves Jongkook. Later Jongkook tells all the guys who actually is Jimin. The guys will learn the history of Jimin, decide to help and hide the secret of their friend from everyone. Suddenly a young journalist named Joy rushes into their not simple life, her task is not simple. She will have to expose the blackmailer at the * request of her brother Jimin. Of course, CHIMIN does not even know what intention the journalist is taking part in his life, so he is trying in every way to get rid of her presence. But over time, the girl learns about the danger of Jimin’s life, sacrifices herself for him. She exposes the main characters in the blackmail and the threat to the life of Jimin. She contacts the police, later, thanks to her, the secrets of fraudsters are revealed. Before Jimin, the question arises about the choice between two worlds. It is possible to remain an angel or choose a person’s life by reading the full chapter. All the stories that happened in the life of all the characters lead to the knowledge of the path of self-love with the mixing of fantasies and real events. They learn to love themselves and love others, which allows them to fulfill their cherished dream, and accept themselves as they are.